Bonding by Binding
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: The Head Captain has a new method to help strengthen the realtionships between Captains and Leiutenants, and its a bit..unusual. Will Byakuya and Renji bond or will they forever be distant? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I finally got around to making another ByaRen story! Yay for me! I read one on here earlier and it just inspired me to make my own. Where I got the idea, not even I know. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Man, I hate these. Really now, must I say it? Fine. I don't own bleach or characters. Thanks for reminding me, disclaimer! **

**Bonding by Binding**

It was yet another sunny day in the Seireitei, no clouds, slight breeze, the usual bustle of shinigami in the streets. On days like these, one would usually sit back and relax if given the chance. In fact, a certain noble captain usually would enjoy such a thing. Today however, was an unusual day. Why you ask? Well for one, the sixth division captain was -and could not be- alone. To make matters worse, he was attached to one person he never thought he would be. No, not physically attached. More like binded by handcuffs that were technically collars. It sounds strange, but it locked around the neck and a chain led to the other cuff, which also locked around the other neck. You may be asking, who is this man binded to? Well, the answer should be quite obvious.

Byakuya was binded to his lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

The next big question is of course, why? Well, that is a long story. A story which Byakuya couldn't stop reliving in his head. It all started early yesterday morning, when the head captain called an urgent meeting for all captains and lieutenants. Naturally, everyone thought it really was urgent, so they went immediately. When they got there however, everyone regretted it. Well, maybe not everyone, but pretty much everyone. What they saw was the head captain and his lieutenant binded by the same contraption mentioned earlier, and the same question went through everyones mind. 'What the hell' The head captains explanation for this was a bit odd, but understandable.

"I am ordering all captains and lieutenants to wear these binding collars in order to obtain the necassary captain-lieutenant bond. These collars are made from a special kido spell that only I know, and will be removed when I approve. Each of you are to come up with your lieutenant and I will apply the kido"

There were a few protests, but mostly everyone knew why this was necessary. After the winter war against Aizen, things have been stressful around the soul society. Some relationships that had once been strong had been destroyed due to stress or other factors. Granted, some had improved thanks to the war, but a little bonding never hurt anyone. Well, that's what Byakuya would have liked to believed. Quite frankly being chained to his lieutenant made him a bit..uncomfortable. He and Renji didnt always see eye to eye, not to mention the complete personality difference. And lately, Byakuya felt strange around the red head, though he didnt know why. The feeling flustered him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Regardless of his internal feelings, he didn't say a word when Yamamoto binded them and thankfully, neither did Renji. In fact, he seemed to feel exactly as Byakuya did. Flustered and unsure. This only confused Byakuya more.

The rest of that day was spent learning how the collars work. As it would turn out, the chain shortens if tension becomes too high. When the two are happy with each other and have truly bonded, the chain glows. The color of the glow is determined by the way the two bonded. The head captain would check each chain daily to observe progress. Of course, he and his lieutenant's chain glowed immediately, so he didn't have to stay chained like everyone else. Byakuya found this odd, but dismissed it. He had more important things to think about. Like how this was going to work. Which brought him back to today, sitting in his garden with his Lieutenant binded next to him. He didn't dare remember the awkward sleep last night, nor the fact that they hadn't spoken to each other that much. The chain was actually getting shorter, though very slowly, due to the awkward tension. It was only a matter of time before their faces would be squished together, which made Byakuya blush for some odd reason. These thoughts were starting to bother him, and he let a sigh slip out. He didn't notice Renji jump a little at the sudden noise.

"Everything alright Captain?" Renji hesitantly asked. Byakuya looked away slightly and kept his stoic mask.

"Everything is fine, Abarai. I believe it would be best to go to work now, there are many papers that need signing" Byakuya calmly replied. Renji groaned in protest but followed his captain out of the palace and to the sixth division. The walk was short, but certainly not uneventful. Most of the other captains were out with their lieutenants who were walking one step behind them as always. This isn't what amused Renji however. No, what amused him was how obvious the others relationships were. Captain Hitsuguya was clearly annoyed while Rangiku blabbed on about sake, and Captain Kyoraku seemed to be enjoying himself while poor Nanao fought off his flattering compliments. Other relationships were more typical, like Kurotsuchi bossing Nemu around, or Yachiru hanging on Kenpachi's back pulling his hair. Renji let a sigh slip out, realizing he and his captain had a painfully boring relationship. No talking, no eye contact, and certainly the respect was not mutual. But what else could he expect from such a stoic man?

Entering the office, Byakuya paused for a moment, taking note of the fact that he and his lieutenant's desk were too far apart. He grabbed Renji's chair and dragged it over next to his and sat down. Renji bit back a groan at the size of his paperwork, but started signing them to avoid his captains temper. After only a few moments, he lost focus and let his mind wander. He wondered how long he would be binded to his captain and if this would even help them get closer. The awkward tension was killing him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. It was then that he noticed how close he and his captain were physically, and it made him blush. Their arms were touching ever so slightly, yet the contact made Renji's skin tingle. He felt his body temperature grow, and then the worst thing happened. The chain got shorter. Byakuya didn't seem to notice, but Renji definitely did, and he tried desperately to shoo the thoughts away. No matter how hard he tried, the noble captain just wouldn't leave his mind. Byakuya's voice shaked him from his thoughts.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day doing nothing, Abarai?" Byakuya said slightly annoyed. Renji gulped and tried to find his voice, but it seemed to be lost. Byakuya looked at him and his eyes widened just a fraction when he saw the chain getting smaller at a faster pace than it previously had. He then noticed Renji's blush and realized he was causing it.

"Abarai?" He spoke carefully. Renji looked away and gulped again.

"Y-yes captain" he finally replied, albeit nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no captain"

"Then, why is it, that this chain is rapidly getting shorter?"

"I-I don't know"

"Don't lie to me, Abarai"

"I..I just..well..I don't want to talk about it"

"Very well. I highly suggest you calm yourself, before I lose my patience"

"Yes, captain"

But in all honesty, Renji couldn't calm down to save his life, and so the chain continued shrinking, one link at a time. Byakuya had gotten distracted with paperwork and didn't notice, until something warm pressed up against his cheek, making him jump. He tried to move away, but it didn't create any space.

"Abarai" he said in a low tone, making Renji gulp.

"H-hmm?"

"If you don't stop this nonsense in three seconds, I will kill you"

"B-but captain!"

"One,"

"I can't!"

"Two,"

"No! Please!"

"...Three. Scatter, Senbonza-"

"Captain Kuchiki" The head captains voice interrupted, making Byakuya sheathe his sword and turn his attention towards the door.

"Yes, head captain"

"I was just doing my daily check up, but I see you are having some difficulties. Until you get this under control, you are not permitted to come to work"

"Yes, head captain"

Yamamoto made his exit and Renji held back a nervous whimper, knowing he had just pissed his captain off completely. Byakuya practically lived to work and obey orders, and Renji had just deprived him of that, all because he couldn't calm down. Yep, he was dead. The whimper made its way out of his throat when Byakuya grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the office and to the Kuchiki manor.

...

By the time they made it inside, their cheeks were only pressed more firmly together. No matter how hard he tried, Renji couldn't calm down. Byakuya had a short temper, and he knew this, which only made it worse. Each second that he kept being dragged through hallways was more agonizing until finally the noble threw open a door and slammed it behind him. If they weren't so close together, Byakuya would have thrown him on the floor and cut off his head. Instead, he sat on his bed, pulling Renji with him, and crossed his arms with a huff. Renji had to stifle a laugh at how childish it seemed.

"Abarai, I shuggest you exshplain yourshelf or elshe I will be forched to punish you" Byakuya said, fully aware of his inability to speak correctly thanks to the close proximity of their faces. This only made Renji want to laugh more, and to his surprise the chain stretched a little.

"S-sorry captain it's just, well, this whole being chained together thing is..well..stressful"

"I realize that, but is it necessary to get yourself so riled up that we have no space between us?"

"No, I guess the tension just..got to me. I'm not good with those things"

"It would be in your best interest to learn how to deal with this, because if this happens again, you will not come out unscathed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, captain" Renji muttered, doing his best to keep his emotions at bay, but some of them slipped, and Byakuya noticed. His voice sounded so..disappointed and sad. Byakuya paused for a second, wondering what had gotten in to his lieutenant.

"Abarai, if there is something on your mind, I suggest you let it out now before we go to sleep"

"Its..there is nothing to talk about captain"

"Then let us retire"

"Yes, captain"

Byakuya crawled under the covers, not daring to even bother changing out of his uniform. He then noticed that the chain had grown back to its original length, maybe even longer. He wondered what had made Renji calm down. Was it simply talking to each other? Why would that work? Byakuya didn't understand, and dismissed the thoughts so he could drift off to sleep.

...

All was quiet, and the room was dark, the only movement coming from a sleeping body. Byakuya opened one eye, noticing that it was very late. Before he could go back to sleep, he heard mumbling next to him and was suddenly wide awake. Realizing it was Renji talking in his sleep, he listened intently.

"No..don't hurt me..I'm sorry"

_'Who is he talking about? Is he perhaps, having a nightmare?'_ Byakuya wondered. He heard the light jingling from the chains and realized they were shrinking again. _'Not again. He is definitely having a nightmare. What should I do? Its only a matter of time before our faces touch again. Unacceptable' _

"It won't happen again..no..ow..ow! I said I'm sorry, captain! I swear, I won't do it again"

_'Hes dreaming..of me? More importantly, a nightmare. Why? Does he fear me that much?' _

"Ow..captain..why..why do you hate me? Ow! I'm sorry captain, that I'm..not what you want. What's that? Yeah, I guess that would be best..kill me, captain"

_'K-kill him? He is dreaming of me..killing him? And what does he mean he's not what I want? Sure he may be hot headed and irrational and uncivilized, but he's a fine lieutenant, that is why I chose him. But he knows that..right?' _

"Yeah..captain..its..all..my fault. I'm just a Rukon dog..why..you pick..me.."

_'Dear god..I never have told him have I? No wonder there is so much tension between us. How have I let it come to this?'_

"Bye..captain..was nice knowin ya, even though I know ya hated me. Take care of Rukia, will ya? Keep her away from that damn..strawberry..oh look, cookies"

_'Looks like his nightmare ended. I have to fix this. He must know that I do not hate him so. But..should I wake him? Surely I cannot sleep after that, but it would be rude to wake him. Then again, he has woken me up plenty of times, none of which ended well. I might as well..' _

With a steady hand, Byakuya slowly reached for the sleeping red head and squeezed his arm lightly, taking note of how warm his lieutenant was. Renji did not stir, and Byakuya tried again with a little more force, but nothing happened. He let out a sigh, and with one swift push, Renji toppled out of bed and landed with a thud. Byakuya, having forgotten about the chains, was pulled down with him and landed on top of his now awake lieutenant.

"Who the fu-" Renji broke off mid-sentence noticing that one, he almost flipped a bitch on his captain, and two, said captain was lying on top of him.

"C-captain? Wha-what are you doing?"

"You were talking in your sleep, so I attempted to wake you, but I seemed to have forgotten about the chain" Byakuya explained calmly, despite the situation.

"Ah..is that how you wake up someone? A simple nudge would suffice, captain"

"As it would turn out, you are a deep sleeper"

"O-oh..well..I wasn't aware. Erm..sorry, but did you say I was talking in my sleep?"

"Yes. Care to explain the nightmare?"

"Ah..that..well..maybe we should get off the floor, sir" Renji said with a blush. Byakuya remembered the position they were in and also blushed while helping Renji off the wood floor. They returned to their original position in the bed and Renji let out a deep sigh.

"Well..it was just a bad dream. There is no meaning behind it"

"A dream where your captain kills you for no reason, and you agree that you should die because you are not fit to be his lieutenant? Abarai, do not take me for a fool, I know there is some reason behind it. Do you truly believe I am that cruel?"

"Hey, you gotta admit, you can be pretty brutal"

"I have my reasons, but I would never kill you unless given a good reason, and even then it would be difficult"

"R-really? But I'm.."

"Just a Rukon dog? If that was all you were, I wouldn't have chosen you to be my lieutenant"

"Wow..thank you, captain. But..if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me? I always thought it was more for Rukia than anything"

"That was one reason, but I also saw you as a trustworthy person who would be fit as my lieutenant. Though you are..rough around the edges, you are an outstanding shinigami who is strong enough to fight me and bring me down to one knee"

Renji was at a loss for words at what his captain had just said. Never before had he heard such kind words, especially from Byakuya, a stoic, emotionless, hard man, and he couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face.

"Your too kind, captain" For a split second, Renji could have sworn he saw Byakuya smile, but before he could notice anything, the stoic mask was put back on. Renji then noticed the chain was shimmering ever so lightly, and it was generously stretched out. Byakuya noticed as well, but said nothing of it.

"We should get back to sleep" Byakuya said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Renji forced down a smile at how cute it looked, then mentally scolded himself for thinking his captain was cute.

"Yeah, we probably should. Good night, captain"

"Good night, Abarai"

**A/N: I wasn't going to make this a multiple chapter thing, but I have no choice. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to click that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning was the usual routine, wake up, brush teeth, eat, go to the sixth division. On the way there, Renji noticed some of the captains and lieutenants had already been released from the chains. These included Unohana, Komamura, Zaraki, and Ukitake. Mostly everyone else had made progress, minus Kurotsuchi and Sui Feng. Izuru, Hisagi, and Hinamori did not have to participate since they still didn't have captains. Renji was happy that he and Byakuya had at least made progress last night. The chain was proof, it was pretty long and shimmered a bit. But alas, it wasn't enough.

The day had flown by, and Renji actually finished all of his paperwork, and even helped Byakuya with his so they could both be paperwork free. They now walked home in a comfortable silence, and they passed a bar, one that Renji would usually be in right now, it was Friday night after all. He knew his captain didn't drink, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hey captain, you wanna go have some drinks? This place has good sake, I bet you would like it" Renji asked casually, masking his nervousness. Byakuya thought for a moment, and simply nodded and they went inside and sat in a private room with a few low tables and cushions. They took a seat, and Renji's usual drinking onslaught began. After about a half hour and 12 bottles later, both shinigami were pretty far gone, and anyone watching would have passed out from shock. Renji was his usual drunk self, laughing and slurring all over the place, but Byakuya was simply..well..not what Renji had expected. He was drunk, yes, but not as much as Renji. In fact, he had just ordered two more bottles of fine sake.

"C-Cap'n? Hows come yer so good at holdin yer sake? I didn't think ya drank much" Renji managed to say with minor slurring. Byakuya looked at him with hazy eyes and smiled. Yes, smiled.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Abarai. I actually enjoy sake and drink it at the manor, though I don't make a habit of getting drunk" Byakuya responded calmly. He gulped down a whole bottle as if it were nothing, and Renji could only stare in awe. No body would ever believe this was happening.

"So..yer not even a bit drunk? Nothin? That's no fun, Cap'n" Renji huffed, crossing his arms. Byakuya stared at him blankly a moment, and then swayed a little before laughing drunkenly.

"Ok..now I feel it. Would you like some before I finish it?"

"Pshh..hell yes!"

"Ahaa..hey, don't drink it all, Renji!" At the sound of his name coming out of his captains mouth, Renji spit the sake out and coughed loudly.

"Did you just..man you must be drunk if you used my first name. Let's go home now, ne Cap'n? "

"Why not, _Renji_"

For a moment, he thought he heard something like mocking in his captains voice, but dismissed the thought and focused on walking straight. He and Byakuya stumbled home, giggling all the way as the chain dragged behind them, glowing gently. They fell into bed and giggled a bit more before sighing contently.

"Why haven't we ever done this before?" Renji asked, turning towards his captain.

"We have never been this close. Our differences in the past have interfered with the relationship and prevented us from being close"

"It's a damn shame, captain"

"It is, but now we can fix it"

"How can we do that?"

"By getting to know each other more, I suppose"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Hmm..what was it like living in Inuzuri?"

"Ah, it sucked. If I didn't have Rukia, I wouldn't have made it"

"I am still sorry for taking her away"

"It was for your wife, wasn't it? There's no need to apologize. If that wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't be here with you"

"True, but we also wouldn't have fought and I wouldn't have almost killed you"

"Ah that's ok, I needed a good ass kicking to inspire me to become stronger"

"To defeat me, ne?"

"You know it"

Both men laughed as the alcohol slowly wore off and they yawned.

"Before we sleep, I have to ask, what's it like being a noble?"

"It is..a great honor..but very tedious and exhausting. The rules are strict and sometimes I wish I wasn't a Kuchiki, but there is nothing I can do"

"Sounds tough, captain, but its made you a great captain and also a good man"

"You think that?"

"I know that"

"Thank you, Abarai"

"No problem, now let's get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrows hang over"

"You just had to remind me. Goodnight..Renji"

"Goodnight, captain"

_'Byakuya..'_

**A/N: Yeah I know, a short chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be interesting. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Seriously, can this chain get any longer?" Renji said while scratching his head. Just like he said, the chain was ridiculously long at this point, but still no glowing.

"It is indeed very long. I suggest we take advantage of it and bathe ourselves" Byakuya responded.

"Thank god. I can't take not bathing anymore. Well, it's your house, you go first"

"I insist you go first. What kind of host would I be if I made you wait?"

"If that's ok with you, thanks captain"

"It is no problem" Renji nodded and entered the bathroom that was connected to Byakuya's bedroom and closed the door, leaving it open about 2 inches for the chain. Byakuya sat on the bed that was maybe a foot from the door and waited. He heard the water start and clothes shuffling around. That made Byakuya blush, though he didn't know why. It's not like the thought of Renji being naked pleased him or anything.

_'Or..does it? Wait, what am I thinking? He is my lieutenant! And yet..there is something about him that has been flustering me lately. He is a good looking man, exotic, muscular yet lean, not to mention the great personality, aside from the laziness. Listen to me, I'm going crazy. I don't like Renji like that...do I?'_ Byakuya frantically thought until Renji's voice broke him away from his mind. It was soft, barely audible, but it was definitely Renji. He wasn't talking to Byakuya though..in fact, he wasn't exactly talking, more like singing. Byakuya never pictured him as the singing type, but by god his voice was beautiful. The noble couldn't help but listen.

"Tonight I'll be the best you ever had. I don't wanna brag, but I'll be, The best you ever had. I don't wanna brag, but I'll be, The best you ever had"

That was all Byakuya could make out, the rest sounded like humming, but it was enough to make Byakuya dizzy. He never expected a man like Renji could be capable of having such an amazing voice. He wanted to hear more, but before he could even compose himself Renji came out with only a towel around his waist. Byakuya almost lost it. He couldn't stop staring at the red heads tan skin which was still dripping beads of water. And then there was his tattoos. They always had intrigued Byakuya, but never had he seen them to this extent. The way they draped over his shoulders and twirled down his arms, and ran across his chest. Even on his sides and..and lower. They disappeared under the towel and emerged underneath down his legs. That was only the front.

Byakuya forced himself out of his thoughts and realized he was staring at Renji, who was staring back. He felt his face heat up and before retreating to the bathroom, thanked god the chain didn't shrink.

_'That was weird..why was he staring like that? I wonder..did he hear me sing? I tried to be quiet! Damn song won't get out of my head! Or maybe it was my lack of clothes? How inappropriate of me! Man, I need to pull it together. But that look..I've never seen it on him. It was..pretty damn hot. Wait, did I just think that? Do I..like captain? Shit..when did that happen? I knew I was bi..but captain? Che..he's out of my league. But that look..does he like me back? No way! He's not gay, let alone bi, he married Rukia's sister! Shit..I'm screwed'_ Renji thought while getting dressed in a fresh shihakushou. He pulled out his hair tie and started brushing his hair when Byakuya came out, already dressed much to Renji's dismay. Renji noticed however the lack of his scarf, gloves, haori and kenseikan. His hair was still wet and clung to his face, making him took a little younger. Renji realized he had stopped brushing his hair and was now just staring at his captain, who was again staring back with the look. Both blushed and looked away.

_'His hair..it's down..I wish he would leave it like that'_ Byakuya mentally drooled. Renji was doing the same, but winced as he brushed out a knot. Before even thinking, Byakuya approached him and spoke.

"Would you like some help, Renji?" He offered kindly. Renji was taken aback, but nodded in approval. Byakuya mentally grinned and sat behind him on the bed and began brushing the red mane. Renji held back a shiver at the feeling of his captains fingers smoothing out his hair. He closed his eyes and lost himself in a cloud of pure bliss. When it stopped, he bit his lip to suppress a groan. When Byakuya handed him the brush, he got the hint and scooted back so he could sit down. Now it was his turn to touch the silky black strands and Byakuya closed his eyes. Soon it was over and they continued getting dressed and left for work.

...

A few hours later, it was time for lunch. Byakuya kept working while Renji stood outside to get fresh air. That's when his phone rang. Byakuya could hear it perfectly, though Renji didn't know that.

"Hello?" Came Renji's voice. "Oh, hey Shuuhei! What's up? Eh? Now? I can't man, I'm still binded. Hey shut up! Just cause you don't have to doesn't mean shit! Eh whatever it's not that bad" Byakuya sighed at Renji's language, but then his interest peaked.

"Who's looking for me? Ugh..why? Again? You didn't tell her where I am..right? You better be kidding, Hisagi. Good. How am I supposed to know? They just keep wanting me. Yeah, she's like the fifth one. Shut up, I am not a whore! Exactly, not anymore, and whore is the wrong word. I was a player. It was Inuzuri, what do you expect? Too bad the women are all crazy there. Yeah, some men too. Well anyways, just go with Kira or something, lord knows you two need to screw already. Hahaha sure man whatever you say! Later"

Byakuya let his mouth hang open in pure shock. He had learned too much about Renji, and all it took was a phone call. He felt a little jealous that Renji had done it with so many people, but what really confounded him was the fact that some were men. He forced his mask back on when Renji came back inside.

"I'm back, captain. You finish that paperwork yet?" Renji asked walking to his desk. Byakuya had to find his voice, which was almost impossible.

"Not yet, Abarai"

_'Ah, were back to last names eh? I'll never understand you, captain' _

...

Entering the manor, Renji couldn't help but feel something was off with Byakuya. Ever since he came back from his break, the noble just seemed..bothered. To make matters worse, the chain was starting to shrink again. Even Kurotsuchi and Nemu had their chain removed. Byakuya and Renji were practically the only ones left, aside from Shunsui and Nanao. That man made it awkward on purpose. He wanted to ask if Byakuya was alright, but he knew when his captain didn't want to talk, and right now was one of those times. Then, a thought occurred to him, and it made his face go white.

_'Did..did he hear me on the phone? Oh..oh shit! He totally did! Fuck fuck fuck what do I do? What do I do! He must think I'm terrible..but maybe he didn't? I have to know..' _

"Captain.." Renji started, but stopped himself.

_'I can't just ask him straight out like that..but I already got his attention..well..what do I say? He'll get pissed if I say never mind..oh shit he's looking at me..uh..uh..oh..fuck it!'_

"You didn't happen to hear me on the phone earlier..did you?" He could tell by the blush on Byakuya's face that he in fact did hear and did not like what he heard. Renji wanted nothing more than to run and hide, but right now that was impossible. After what felt like hours, Byakuya spoke.

"I did"

_ 'That's it? Really? It took him that long to say two words? Damnit captain..use more words!_'

"I see..I apologize for my language and..other things"

"Don't worry about it. I did not know..those things about you"

"Yeah well..I don't really advertise it. Hisagi only knows because he's a close friend"

"And you did not tell your own captain?"

"I thought you would..think less of me. A high class guy like you wouldn't understand life in Inuzuri"

"You are right, I wouldn't understand, but I do not think less of you"

"R-really?"

"Of course. It is the past, ne? Well, I would hope it is anyways"

"Oh yeah, it's definitely in the past"

"Very good. There is one thing I would like to ask you though"

"Sure captain, what is it?"

Byakuya paused, and then said "..men?"

Renji couldn't control the heat that skyrocketed up his face, making him as red as his hair. Byakuya actually had to stifle a laugh at the 'dear caught in headlights' look that Renji was giving him.

"I..uh..uh..well..about that..I mean..uh"

"Words, Renji, use your words"

"Oh um right..words..words.."

"As in yes or no"

"Ah right..yes or no..well..yes"

"Was that so hard?"

"Unbelievably, captain"

"It is ok, Renji. I always suspected"

"Wha-what? You're serious? It was that obvious this whole time!"

"Perhaps only to me" this time Byakuya laughed a bit, which made Renji laugh as well.

"Ah, lets hope so captain" The rest of the night was full of light conversation, and both noticed the chain shine a little more, but still not glowing. After a while they fell asleep, both happy.

**A/N: Yes, Renji is a whore. Don't ask why. Also, the wonderful song he was singing is called tonight by john legend. I heard it in the movie think like a man, and fell in love with it. Anyways, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Today was a marvelous day for Renji, because it was his and Byakuya's day off, which meant no paperwork. While Renji was practically glowing with joy, Byakuya seemed rather bored and indifferent, like always. His stoic mask remained stuck on his face, but inside he was deeply troubled. Now that he realized his feelings for Renji, there was the issue of telling him, which was easier said than done. Well, easier thought than done that is. He knew Renji was bi, thanks to Hisagi, but that doesn't mean he liked Byakuya that way. If only he knew.

Renji also had inner turmoil, pondering over the ways he could confess to Byakuya. No matter how hard he tried, all of his ideas ended with rejection. He had bo idea if Byakuya preferred men, or if he even wanted to date anyone since his wife was dead. Even if he liked men and wanted to date, would he choose Renji? He doubted it. If only he knew.

Simultaneously, both of them realized they had been laying in bed for who knows how long. Renji looked at Byakuya, giving him the look that said "Do we really have to get up?"

"Yes, Renji, we have to get up"

"You're good, captain"

Renji followed his captain out of bed and into the bathroom to brush their teeth, and then to go eat the breakfast that the servants cooked. At first Renji was surprised they allowed him to stay at the Kuchiki manor, but Byakuya had explained that him staying at Renji's house would anger them more. It made sense, though it was a bit offensive.

Renji barely ate anything, the servants had cooked spicy food. Byakuya loved it, though you couldn't tell by his face. His plate was cleared in minutes, while Renji sat poking the vile food. Byakuya noticed and told one of the servants to bring him something, Renji didn't hear what it was. When the servant returned, Byakuya handed him a banana, and Renji beamed.

"How did you know?" He asked, unpeeling the banana.

"They are my favorite as well. I've never seen you eat spicy food, so I assumed that would be better"

"It is, thank you"

"No problem"

Renji ate the banana slowly, enjoying the taste that filled his mouth and delighted his taste buds. Byakuya glanced over at him, and had to do a double take, and then he just stared. Renji had no idea how sensual he looked right now.

_'I just had to give him a banana of all things. I knew it was a favorite of his. He may not realize that I listen when he rambles on about things, but I do. And now I regret it. Dear lord, must he eat it so slowly? Did he..just lick it? Oh no..this is..this is arousing me? Am I that attracted to him? I have to stop this before things get..out of hand'_

"Renji, we have things to do today, I suggest you hurry"

"Ah, sorry captain"

Renji practically swallowed the banana, which only flustered Byakuya more. He forced himself to keep his mask and led Renji outside to the garden, and almost smiled when Renji gasped. This wasn't the first time Renji had seen the garden, but it always seemed to amaze him. It was beautiful, Byakuya couldn't deny that.

"So captain, what do we have to do today?" Renji suddenly asked. Byakuya had to think and figure out what his lieutenant was talking about, and then he remembered that was his excuse for making Renji hurry up. They actually had nothing to do today.

"Well..I actually don't know" Renji stopped walking and stared in awe at his captain. Very rarely did he ever say 'I don't know' and it always made Renji stop for a moment.

"But..you said..so you lied?"

"I suppose. Perhaps I wanted to come here and walk and you were simply taking too long to eat"

Renji suddenly felt enlightened, like someone had just told him a secret that he didn't know about.

_'He wanted to leave so badly, because I was eating that banana so slowly..so..provocatively..I see! Ah captain..but wait, did it bother him that much? I mean if he did that I would probably be turned on..could it be? No no there's no way..right? Hmmm...I'm going to have to test him..but how?'_

While Renji was thinking, Byakuya was mentally freaking out. Renji had that look on his face that could only mean one thing. He just figured something out and was planning on doing something about it.

_'Did he figure it out? I know he's a smart one..sometimes..Did I really make it that obvious? Or perhaps..he just knows me that good? Why does that thought..make me feel happy? If I don't tell him my feelings soon..I'm going to lose my mind'_

"Well then, let's walk" Renji finally spoke, shaking Byakuya from his thoughts. They continued walking around the garden, admiring the cherry blossom trees and green grass quietly, until Renji spoke again.

"Captain, can I ask you something a bit personal? I hope I don't offend you"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you..do you miss her?"

Byakuya didn't even have to think, he knew who Renji was asking about, and he felt the familiar sorrow flood his body. Though he didn't want to talk about it, he answered.

"...Immensely. Why do you ask?"

"Well..I asked Rukia about it before, because I was curious, but she couldn't tell me much since she was too young. I just wonder sometimes..what she was like"

"Hisana was very kind and gentle, but strong. She fought for her life every day, and was determined to save Rukia from perishing in Inuzuri. I loved her..very much, though she did not love me back" Byakuya said with a sad smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"She could never love me the way I loved her. She was too focused on finding Rukia, and her sickness was overwhelming for her. I do not blame her for being too busy to love me back" At this point Byakuya was actually struggling to keep his mask up, and he felt his eyes sting a little.

"I think she loved you back, captain" Renji admitted, shocking Byakuya.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, what's not to love? You are a great person, responsible, caring, though you can be evil at times you're still very kind to the people close to you. Plus you saved her from Inuzuri, she had to be grateful for that. I really think she loved you back. She would have to of been crazy not to"

Byakuya actually had to bite his lip and grip his hands together to remain composed. No one had ever consoled him like this, and it broke right through his walls and embraced his cold heart, heating it to the core.

"You..you truly believe that Renji?"

"I do. All of it"

"I..don't know what to say. Thank you, Renji. No one has ever said such kind things"

"Your welcome, captain. You deserve to be happy all the time. When you smile, it's like watching the sun rise, it's beautiful and refreshing, and it's something you should do all the time. Just because you are a noble doesn't mean you can't show happiness. I know Hisana would want you to be happy, just like everyone around here, including me"

Byakuya couldn't help but let a tear slip out, though it was on the eye Renji couldn't see since he was on the other side. He felt his mask crack, but he didn't want to just break down in front of his lieutenant, so he forced himself yet again to stay composed. Though he did allow himself to smile. Then, something hit him, something Renji had said.

"Renji, do you really think my smile is beautiful?"

"I do, captain, I think everything about you is beautiful"

"Th-thank you..Renji"

Renji mentally smirked at his captains stutter, which never happened. Not to mention the pink tinge that stained his pale cheeks. Then, Renji suddenly felt brave, and did something he thought he would never do. He slipped his hand into Byakuya's, and their fingers interlocked. He was expecting Byakuya to glare at him, or yank his hand back, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled more and continued walking, with Renji right next to him and the chain dragging behind.

_'I love you..' _

**A/N: Progress! They're making progress! I think the next chapter will be the confession, since their feelings are clearly obvious now. Then some yaoi, though it won't be descriptive, and then no more chain! Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. Make sure you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today was the day. Renji was determined. Today he would tell Byakuya his feelings, and even if he did get rejected, at least he tried. Though he still wasn't sure how it was going to happen, it was going to happen, damnit. He did have time to think though, since today they had work to do. He surely wouldn't confess in the office, that wouldn't be romantic enough. The timing had to be perfect, and so help him it will be.

On the way to the sixth division, Byakuya spotted something very interesting outside a little shop. It was a magazine, undoubtedly the product of the shinigami womens association, and on the front cover was a picture of none other than his vice captain, Renji. It was no ordinary picture however, and Byakuya had no idea how they managed to take such a photograph. Renji was sitting, looking at the camera, wearing a light purple jacket with the front open revealing his amazing torso, his arm resting on a knee while the other held up the rest of his body. Though you couldn't see much of the bottom, he was also wearing normal jeans. What really amazed Byakuya was the way his hair fell down, covering one eye. His face was dead serious, mouth open ever so slightly. It looked as if he let them take a picture.

Byakuya had to force his eyes away and gulp down the saliva that threatened to drool out. After their chains came off, he was definitely going to buy a copy of that magazine. Thankfully Renji didn't notice him ogle over a mere picture, and they continued to the sixth division. It was going to be a long day after that little discovery. Ordinarily, Byakuya didn't mind doing paperwork at all. In fact, he sort of enjoyed it. It was an easy enough job, but today he just wasn't in the mood for it. His ability to focus on anything accept Renji was impossible.

_'His laziness is rubbing off on me. Maybe we could skip work today..what am I thinking? Now I really sound like him. Perhaps that isn't a bad thing..' _

"So captain, I heard Ichigo is going to be in the Seireitei today with Rukia" Renji said, shaking Byakuya from his thoughts. Byakuya noticed the sly smirk on his face.

"Is he now? Remind me to close the windows" Byakuya responded flatly. Renji laughed knowing full well you can't leave windows open if Ichigo's around. They learned that when Byakuya was recovering from Gin's attack on Rukia. Byakuya allowed a small smile to form at hearing Renji's laughter.

_'Such a lovely sound..'_

The moment was ruined when loud bickering erupted outside the office door, entering the room and making Byakuya pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Be quiet already!"

"You be quiet, you damn midget!"

"Strawberry!"

"Rukia" Byakuya interrupted the squabble, immediately shutting up both of them.

"S-sorry brother" she stuttered with a quick bow. Renji stifled a laugh at her nervousness, and then glared at Ichigo.

"What are you looking at, pineapple" Ichigo taunted, earning a growl from Renji.

"Not much, strawberry"

"Che. Nice chain ya got there. Is this your new way of keeping track of him Byakuya?"

"That's captain Kuchiki to you, and no, that's not what it's for, smart ass. The head captain made everyone where these" Renji shot back before Byakuya could even open his mouth. Rukia noticed this, but Ichigo was oblivious.

"Ah yeah, Rukia told me about that. Man, you guys must be like, the last ones. What's wrong Renji? Can't bond with your captain?" Ichigo mocked, poking Renji's head repeatedly. A vein visibly popped on his forehead.

"I'll kill you" he grumbled.

"Bring it, red pineapple"

"I would encourage you to not anger my lieutenant, Kurosaki. Why, may I ask, are you even here in my office being a pest?" Byakuya said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry brother, Ichigo wanted to come see Renji before he goes back home and I thought it would be nice to see the both of you" Rukia answered before Ichigo said anything stupid.

"Che, you missed me strawberry? How thoughtful" Renji said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, dumbass. I was hoping to kick your ass, but I see your _incapable_ at the moment" Ichigo shot back. Byakuya felt like there was an alternate meaning to his comment, but he brushed it off.

"Why you little-"

"If you want to fight so badly, why not take on the both of us, since we're _incapable_" Byakuya said, enjoying Ichigo's 'oh hell no' look.

"I actually have to get going, unfortunately" he replied with a nervous laugh. Rukia rolled her eyes while Renji grinned like a maniac.

"Whatever you say, berry boy. Next time I'll kick your sorry ass across the soul society"

"Ha! Can't wait to see that happen. The day that happens is the day you and Byakuya- mmmph!" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia's small hand covering his mouth and dragging him outside.

"Well it was nice seeing you both can't wait until next time bye bye now!" She quickly said while closing the door. Ichigo's strangled screams could be heard until they drifted off and disappeared. Renji looked like he got slapped in the face and Byakuya didn't quite know what to think.

"I think it's time for us to go home, Renji."

"But it's not the end of the day yet, captain."

"I know."

Renji grinned and followed his captain out of the sixth division. They came upon another bar and exchanged knowing looks before entering and finding a table. Renji immediately noticed Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, and Shunsui at another table already drunk and could only hope they didn't notice.

_'Please don't please don't please don't' _

"Renjiiiiiiii! Over here!" Came Rangiku's bubbly voice.

_'Shit.' _

"Ah..captain.."

"I know Renji. Let's just humor her and maybe she'll go away"

"Well look at who's here! I knew Renji came here a lot, but you captain Kuchiki? I'm quite suprised!"

"What do you want Rangiku"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Renji! Come drink with us! We can have a contest with you and captain Kuchiki!"

"We'll pass on that for now. We're actually just taking a small break from work, and we have little time" Renji lied. Rangiku pouted and took another swig of sake.

"Oh fine! But next time I'm not letting you leave so easily!" She giggled while wobbling over to her table. Renji ordered some of his favorite sake for the both of them and happily gulped the whole bottle down. Being drunk sounded way too nice right now. He was a little suprised to see Byakuya doing the same thing. One bottle turned into two, then three, four, seven, nine. Before they knew it they had joined Rangiku and the others in a sake chugging contest. Everyone was laughing at nothing in particular, including Byakuya. No body except maybe Rangiku would remember this in the morning, and Byakuya took some comfort in that.

A few hours later and who knows how many bottles of sake, Renji and Byakuya returned home. Stumbling into bed, they giggled drunkenly at each other and laid a little closer than usual.

"C-captain yer pretty fucked up hahh"

"W-who me? You are the one who is f-"

"Woah! You almost said fuck! Y-you really are drunk"

"Shut up" Byakuya giggled, lazily slapping Renji on the arm. Renji laughed and grabbed his hand, and then looked at it intently before licking the palm.

"Wha-what are you doing Renji?"

"Ya got pretty hands, captain. Actually, ya got pretty..everything. Specially those eyes. Aw c-captain, yer blushing!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Captain..can I ask ya something?"

"What is it?"

"Have ya ever..had sex?" Byakuya froze for a moment, taking in what Renji just asked, and then he thought about it. And thought about it. And thought some more.

"Yes, I do believe I have"

"R-really? I mean I figured since you were married for five years.."

"It wasn't j-just with Hisana. There were a few before I met her, but the clan was trying to make me get married and said I should do that before choosing someone..and then there were some the clan didn't know about" Now it was Renji's turn to take everything in. Did his captain really just say that? And..was he really turned on by it?

"Have you ever..had s-sex..with a guy?"

"No, I haven't. They tried to make me once, but I wasn't interested at the time"

"At..the time? Does that mean you are now?"

"Perhaps"

"Damn captain. I never would have guessed..nnng...I'm gonna go take a quick bath.." Byakuya didn't pay any attention as to why Renji would want a bath at this time. He only wished he could go with.

_'I have to tell him..after the alcohol wears off..'_ He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him, but once again Renji's gorgeous voice distracted him from doing anything.

"I sit by myseeelf..talking to the moooooooooon, trying to get to yooooooouuuu, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moooon"

_'Damnit..why is his voice so amazing? That's it, I'm telling him as soon as he comes back. There is nothing to be afraid of. Except rejection..' _

"Well that's over with" came Renji's more sober voice. He was dressed in his white kimono with pink flowers on it, which Byakuya had always found amusing, and his wild crimson hair was free and damp. Byakuya suddenly felt beyond nervous, and excused himself to go take a quick bath as well.

_'Alright, I have to tell him tonight. There's no backing out allowed. But..how am I going to even bring it up..the whole sex thing was easy due to alcohol..but this is serious shit..damn..'_

Renji stayed like that, lying under the soft covers of Byakuya's bed, thinking until he couldn't think anymore. The nervousness in the pit of his stomach grew more when Byakuya came out in a dark blue yukata and none of his royal accessories. He snuggled in under the blanket and stared at the ceiling. Neither were aware of each others restlessness, but they did become aware of the chain shortening very quickly.

"C-captain?"

"I know. The question is, why?"

"I-I don't know but its shrinking pretty fast!"

Renji was right, and soon enough they were being forced closer together until they're faces were squished together, and then it stopped leaving them stuck like that.

"Well, this sucks"

"Does it now?"

"Well, maybe not that much"

"Renji..there is something I need to tell you..but I don't know how to say it"

"Yeah..me too captain"

"You first"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'm ordering you as your captain"

"Oh fine..well I hope you don't get mad or anything..but ever since we got chained together..actually way before that..I use to hate you, but as time went on and I got to know you..and be around you..I..well I..I've come to like you, captain..I've come to like you a lot.."

"Are you saying..what I think your saying?" Byakuya said in possibly the softest voice Renji had ever heard. They turned to look at each other, and instantly blushed at the closeness of their lips. Suddenly, the chain shortened more, and they both stopped breathing as their lips came together. Renji closed his eyes after the initial shock, and Byakuya realized what his lieutenant was going to say. He let his eyes slide close and kissed Renji back, enjoying the softness of his lips. It was a simple kiss, and Renji broke it to pull Byakuya into an embrace. Byakuya nuzzled into his neck and smiled, breathing in Renji's clean masculine scent.

"I love you, captain"

"Renji..I love you too"

Renji bit his lip to hold back a squeal of happiness and hugged Byakuya tighter, enjoying the smell of cherry blossoms that came from his new lover. The chain stretched a bit allowing them some room, but neither noticed. Renji kissed him again more passionately and smiled when Byakuya kissed back again. Curious tongues slipped out at the same time and met, sliding over each other rhythmically while hands wandered over smooth skin.

"Are you sure you want to..captain?" Renji asked hesitantly. He knew where this was going.

"Call me Byakuya now, Renji. And yes, I'm positive" Renji smiled and continued exploring Byakuya's body before removing his yukata, and allowed Byakuya to slip of his kimono. They kissed more and more before letting their passion loose.

"Byakuya..."

**A/N: Bam! A pretty typical confession I know. It's not easy coming up with something no one has done yet. Regardless, I like the outcome. The question is, do you? Review and tell me people! What's a story without reviews? It's still a story.. *sigh* just review. Also yes, there is a picture of Renji like the one described in the beginning. And yes, it's extremely hot. And finally, the wonderful song Renji sang this time was talking to the moon by Bruno Mars. That sexy beast has the voice of an angel..and really nice hair. Ah o.o yes well, review! *cough* ^.^'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Today would be an interesting day, because today they would go to Yamamoto to get the chain removed. Though neither had noticed last night, the chain was finally glowing. When Renji woke up in Byakuya's arms, he smiled lovingly and kissed the noble on the lips, gently waking him up. To say last night was amazing was an understatement. Renji was pretty sure he never had sex that awesome. Looking at the red claw and bite marks on the pale skin, he couldn't help but laugh a little. Some of them were in places he knew Byakuya couldnt cover.

Byakuya stretched his awakening limbs and remembered last night perfectly. Never in his life has he woken up feeling so alive and happy and plain out in love. Last night he learned many things about his lieutenant, things he never thought he would know, like the spots that make his toes curl from pleasure and others that made him giggle. He also learned just how far, or rather how low his tattoos went. It was then that they noticed the chain glowing. Usually it glowed yellow, or at least that's what Renji had seen. Their chain glowed a deep purple instead. Byakuya vaguely remembered Yamamoto saying it would glow depending on how the couple bonded, and hoped he wouldn't know what they had done, though he probably would.

"We should go tell Yamamoto, ne Byakuya? These chains really are annoying"

"Indeed. We should put clothes on first though"

"Should we? Because I'm kinda liking this a lot"

"Oh? Are you perhaps wanting more then, _Abarai_?"

"Heh..you know me so well,_ Kuchiki_"

...

After another heated round the two strolled over to the first division to get the chains removed at long last. Entering the old mans office, they noticed the peculiar look he was giving them.

"Head captain, we have come to get the bind removed. As you can see it is finally glowing" Byakuya announced calmly. Yamamoto stood in front of them and held the chain in his hands, feeling the energy radiating off in waves. Then he smirked, taking the new couple off guard.

"I never thought I'd see the day.." he chuckled.

"Is there a problem sir?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"Not at all. I'm just a bit surprised that you two bonded, in _that_ way none the less" Both men blushed the color of Renji's hair and spluttered unintelligible nonsense as Yamamoto snapped his fingers, making the collars fall to the floor.

"How..how did you know?"

"I told you before, the color depends on the method of true bonding. Most of the others had yellow, meaning friendship, but you and a few others had a different color. Purple means well..you already know and green means familial. You two were the only ones with purple, though I always expected.."

"Thank you head captain!" Both mumbled before disappearing in a flash. The old man laughed again and resumed his paperwork.

...

"Well that went over smooth" Renji said sarcastically. The two were now walking back to help pack up Renji's things since he could go home now, much to their dismay. They happened to pass Kenpachi and Yachiru on the way and Renji panicked a little, knowing Byakuya and Zaraki didn't get along too well.

"Hey, Renji, Kuchiki, ya finally got yer chains removed eh? Took ya long enough!" The giant man cackled. Byakuya clenched his teeth.

"Yeah Byakushi! Me and Kenny got ours taken off right away, but you and pinapple head took forever!" Yachiru added with a giggle.

"Why you little-"

"We must be going now, Zaraki. There is no time to talk with the likes of you" Byakuya interrupted before Renji said something he would regret. Zaraki simply smiled like a demon.

"Eager to be alone with Abarai? Che, ya dont have to tell me twice, Kuchiki. But next time ya ain't getting away so easy. Not without blood dripping off yer body!"

"Aww Byakushi is leaving! Be nice to pinapple head ok? Don't break him, he's fragi-" she was interrupted by Byakuya stuffing candy in her mouth. Kenpachi cackled while walking away, giving Yachiru a high five before getting lost.

"That girl is gonna be even worse than him when she's older.." Renji mumbled.

"Yes, but for now he has to deal with her and her sugar rush"

"Is that why you gave her candy?"

"That, and so she would shut up"

Renji laughed and they continued going home, taking their time to avoid the inevitable. They were a couple now, they would see each other plenty after this. After all, they're in the same division. But still, not living together would be a change and Byakuya knew the clan wouldn't approve Renji moving in. Not yet anyways. And so when they finally reached the Kuchiki manor, their moods darkened. Byakuya helped Renji pack and by the time they were done it was almost dark outside. Byakuya saw this as an opportunity to let Renji stay one last night and mentally smiled.

"It is too late for you to go home, Renji, you will stay tonight and leave in the morning"

"If that's ok with you, Byakuya"

"It is more than ok with me"

"Heh, I was hoping you would say that"

...

"N-no way! He really did that?" Renji snickered. He and Byakuya had been talking for hours, and somehow got on the subject of their zanpakutos.

"Yes, Senbonzakura has a very short temper. He also likes pushing buttons"

"Yeah, Zabimaru told me about that..he damn near destroyed the whole Seireitei pressing all those buttons on the computer..and boiled me alive"

"He also nearly killed Zabimaru when he trapped them in that glass cage"

"Man..your sword is a handful"

"Tell me about it"

They continued on chattering and soon enough the sun was rising. Byakuya knew the servants would check to see that Renji left soon, so he reluctantly helped Renji sneak out.

"Don't look so sad, Byakuya, I'll see you at the office soon. Unless I fall asleep.."

"Today is not your day off Renji. However, I will not reprimand you if you happen to fall asleep at work"

"What about you? I mean, people are use to seeing me sleeping on the job, but what if someone sees you sleeping? I know you're just as tired as me"

"If someone does happen to see me, they will not wake me if they know what's good for them"

"Ain't that the truth. You can be pretty cranky.."

"Quiet, Abarai"

"Che..love you too"

Byakuya suddenly pulled Renji closer, resting his head on the taller mans chest. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and rested his chin on his head, loving the fact that he was a good 3 inches taller. He then lifted Byakuya's chin and planted a kiss on his lips, silently saying goodbye before flash stepping away just as other soul reapers emerged from their divisions. Word of their relationship would spread fast, but for now they would hide it. Neither of them liked unnecessary attention. Particularly from the SWA..

_'Ah, that reminds me' _

Byakuya flash stepped away to find a certain magazine with a picture of his new lover on the front, smiling all the way. Today would be the start of their new, happy relationship. One that would last forever.

**A/N: Yeah I know, bad ending. I just can't think of anything else to write..and I'm too lazy to think about it anymore. The whole Senbonzakura thing isn't made up either. It's proven in the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book. Golden! Heh. If you have no idea what that means..go on youtube. Before you do that, review this story for the last time! Bye bye~**


End file.
